Cuando las hormonas se alborotan
by Candy Belle Cullen
Summary: Ness tiene en Jake al novio ideal, pero para ella ya no son suficientes sus besos y abrazos, quiere mas,¿qué tendrá en mente?


los personajes no son mios obvio,son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos.

Es un fic de Jake y Ness, y es que ahh, como me gusta esta pareja, se me hacen muy lindos, y espero que les guste. Creo que a todas nos ha pasado que se alboroten las hormonas, denle al botoncito y dejen un review, gracias .

**

* * *

**

**Las hormonas se alborotan**

Era un día como cualquier otro, mi vida era perfecta tenia una familia que me adoraba, y un novio al que amaba con locura, y siempre seria así.

Mi novio Jake y yo llevábamos saliendo un año y aunque era feliz, había decidido que quería mas, tenia pensado llegar a segunda base, se que era arriesgado con mi padre leyendo mentes, pero cada vez que el me besaba era algo incontrolable, mis hormonas medio humanas me controlaban.

El decía que su relación con mi padre iba bien , se llevaban bastante bien para ser supuestamente enemigos y que por eso no era necesario tentar a mi padre.

Jake era muy tierno conmigo el novio ideal , complaciente y atento a todos mis deseos pero siempre contenido , nunca se dejaba llevar mas allá de los besos; ibamos al cine, a cenar, salíamos casi todas las tardes a hacer cosas propias de un noviazgo formal pues el así lo quiso, todavía recuerdo como se presento en mi casa un día con flores para mi y le pidió permiso a mi padre para salir conmigo y cortejarme, pero ¿qué acaso era el siglo pasado?, después me explico que mi padre era un poco anticuado y que era mejor hacer las cosas a su manera.

Esa tarde iría de compras con Tia Alice una de mis actividades favoritas, nos encantaba vaciar las tiendas , siempre me compraba atuendos geniales , y ese día le pedí que me escogiera las minifaldas mas lindas, al principio me miro extrañada pero accedió, así que llegue a casa con veinte mil bolsas, todas con las cosas mas lindas que puedan imaginar, y entre ellas varios atuendos bastante atrevidos.

Al día siguiente que Jake llegara por mi, quedaría impresionado, eso lo podía jurar, con esa idea en la cabeza me dispuse a elegir mi atuendo del día siguiente.

Ese día me puse una hermosa falda de satén rosa algo corta con unos vuelos de tul un color mas oscuro que el satén y un top de seda blanco, me arregle el cabello, me puse un poco de labial y salé del cuarto con una sonrisa imaginando la cara de Jake al verme.

Me esperaba al pie de la escalera y vi como se quedaba sin palabras al verme, su mirada me sonrojo un poco.

-Cierra la boca que pareces tarado, dijo Tio Emmett

Me reí por el comentario y después salude a Jake

-Hola Jake,¿te gusta mi atuendo?

-Estas hermosa, alcanzo a decir después de recuperar la compostura

Me acerque a el y lo bese tiernamente en los labios

-Vámonos antes que mi padre nos vea y se arrepienta de dejarme salir hoy

-Lo que usted diga señorita

Salimos y cuando lo vi montar su moto, el corazón se me acelero porque se veía simplemente guapísimo, con su chamarra de cuero negra y una camiseta pegada que dejaba ver su musculoso cuerpo, se puso las gafas y me tendió el casco.

Hice un puchero porque no me gustaba usarlo pero me lo puse y subí a la moto con el, apreté su cuerpo con mis brazos y puse mi barbilla en su hombro

-Te quiero, le susurre

-Yo mas

Salimos del claro de la casa y me preguntaba a donde me llevaría esta vez, aunque el lugar no importaba mucho, siempre y cuando estuviera con el. Llegamos a una especie de playa privada lo que me sorprendió pues era perfecta para continuar con mi plan.

Caminamos por la playa tomados de la mano y entonces me solté de su mano y empecé a correr entre las suaves olas del mar, me volvi y le dije atrápame si puedes, corrimos un rato, jugando, disfrutando del lugar, y me deje atrapar, caímos sobre la arena y nos fundimos en un suave pero ardiente beso, al principio no pareció darse cuenta de lo que yo tenía en mente pero después cuando mis besos empezaron a ser mas ardientes y mis manos empezaron a viajar por su cuerpo, lo comprendió.

-Que acaso quieres que tu padre me mate

-Vamos Jake sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo

-Claro que lo deseo como no, si eres tan bella, tan suave, tan cálida, me vuelves loco , pero en alguien debe caber la compostura

-Mi padre no puede oírnos hasta acá, sabes que estamos bastante lejos de su alcance

-Si lo se, pero dime puedes controlar tus pensamientos las 24 horas, el verá tus pensamientos y cuando lo haga me arrancara la cabeza

-Eso es posible, ¿pero no quieres estar conmigo?

-Claro que si

-Entonces por favor no me rechaces ,te prometo hacer lo posible por tratar de no pensar en esto cuando mi padre ande cerca

Hice la cara que Tía Alice me había enseñado y según ella era infalible, espere que funcionara.

Jake me tomo en sus brazos y me beso tiernamente, sus labios eran tan dulces, tenia un aliento embriagador, me sentía en el cielo, entonces mis labios se volvieron mas urgentes, y empecé a besarle el cuello y sentir sus manos viajando por todo mi cuerpo, la sangre me hervía, puse mis manos debajo de su playera, recorriendo su hermoso y tonificado cuerpo; estuvimos así un largo rato besándonos y acariciándonos el uno al otro, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora.

-Bien galán, creo que es hora de que me lleves a casa, le dije en un susurro

-¿Tan pronto?, pero si apenas llegamos

-Si claro , que no te has dado cuenta, ya casi anochece ,si llego mas tarde de la hora límite, papa no me dejara salir nunca más

-Esta bien, preciosa- dijo, no sin antes besarme de una forma que deberia ser prohibida.

Me levante y me acomode la ropa y el cabello, estaba muy satisfecha pues logre lo que quería, Jake me amaba y ese día pude sentirlo mas mío, tenerlo entre mis brazos, que me besara y acariciara de esa forma era algo increible.

Bueno tendría que inventar un nuevo plan para la próxima.


End file.
